Emblem Zero 1 A Hero Has born
by Manga group Rampage
Summary: A história se passa à poucos anos após a destruição do mundo atual. Haruki é um jovem que possui um passado do qual não se consegue lembrar e conhece Eve, uma garota misteriosa e poderosa cuja origem é desconhecida.


"[...] No ano de xxxx, os seres humanos irão padecer. Uma grande fúria dos céus irá cair diante eles. Ajoelha-te diante ao pai e todos os seus pecados serão apagados, quando o dia final chegar. [...]"

"[...] Irá ocorrer uma grande guerra nuclear. Um massacre. Milhares de vítimas. Não sabemos até onde o mundo, ou a humanidade, irá agüentar. Será um desastre. [...]"

"[...] E graças ao aquecimento global, ocorreram mais de 30 erosões de terra hoje do estado 'Y' e tsunamis de até 11 metros na área 'Z'. Temos previsões para mais desastres iguais a esse, nas cidades de 'H' e 'F'. Por favor, moradores da região, fujam para o mais longe possível. [...]"

Sim. Assim como eles previam, queriam e temiam, o "dia final" chegou e a humanidade desapareceu da face da terra. Os humanos não souberam medir suas ações e as conseqüências foram desastrosas. Bilhões de mortos em todo o planeta. Finalmente colheram o que plantaram.

Mas os esforços de todos eles não foram em vão durante todos esses anos. Graças a tecnologia que eles tanto investiram, conseguiram construir várias máquinas voadoras que transportariam centenas de pessoas e as levariam para uma galáxia nova, já explorada. Eles consideravam-na um segundo lar, caso o dia final chegasse. Lá, escolheram um planeta muito parecido com a terra em seu estado original, mas um pouco menor. Tinha oxigênio, água, vegetação... Enfim, tudo o que o ser humano precisava. E por sorte, era habitado por apenas pequenos animais inofensivos. Houve um boato que algumas criaturas eram racionais e tinham a aparência animal e até desconhecida. Mas isso foi escondido da humanidade por algum motivo...

Não durou menos de 5 meses para a tecnologia trabalhar e dominar completamente aquele lugar. Todos já tinham voltado para suas vidas normais e tranqüilas, sem temer um breve apocalipse. Porém, os humanos ainda não tinham aprendido a medir ações. Estavam tornando a poluir aquele planeta que acabaram de colonizar.

"Não me lembro muito sobre detalhes. Eu tinha 6 anos quando presenciei o apocalipse. Eu não tinha família. Fui abandonado, com uma ficha descrevendo apenas a minha idade. Não tenho memórias do meu passado de antes disso. Eu havia acordado e tudo ao meu redor estava desmoronando. Eu estava em um lugar escuro e com muita água ao redor. Parecia um pessoa muito gentil me salvou da morte, e naquele dia, embarcamos na nave. Foi o dia em que ganhei uma família de verdade. Botaram até um nome em mim. Chamo-me Haruki Hikaru. Significa 'Luz da vida'.

Quando eu completei 14 anos, o novo mundo estava completamente construído. Todos já tinham seu país, casas e negócios."

Essas são as lembranças de Haruki. Ou o que podemos chamar de lembranças... Sobre os Países, graças ao tamanho do planeta, foram criados apenas 10, com nomes diferentes dos antigos. Entre eles, existiam os 4 de maior importância:

País da Luz, onde é concentrada a produção comercial e tecnológica. Infelizmente, é um país com a atmosfera muito poluída. Foi naquele país que se deu a construção de Teletransportadores, coisa que todos duvidavam que poderia ser construído. Esse meio de transporte é muito utilizado para levar produtos de países para outros. É um país rico, graças a isso. Embora o transporte de seres vivos ainda seja impossível. Quem nasce nesse país é chamado de Photio.

País da Liberdade, onde são construídos exércitos e armas nucleares e é onde a política de cada país é constituída. Os líderes desse país, até hoje, não dizem o porquê de estarem construindo armas de guerra, já que são tão poucos países no novo mundo. Mas eles garantem que não é para uma guerra mundial e sim, para defender o mundo. Mas também não explicam do quê se defender. Todos os exércitos e armas produzidas são distribuídos para todo o mundo. Uma das armas mais poderosas que criaram é um ARM-750, abreviação para Automatic Robot Model 750. É um robô gigante, equipado com diversas armas e controlado pelas ondas de pensamento do usuário. Existe uma força especial chamada EMBLEM que está dividida por todos os países. É um tipo de polícia que defende a ordem e a nação de cada país, além de combater o crime e o mal... Quem nasce nesse país é chamado de Wigburg.

O País Divino é um país completamente religioso e só é composto por pessoas religiosas. São as pessoas que contraíram o pensamento de "o apocalipse será uma punição divina que todos deverão levar" e fugiram junto a todos para o novo mundo. Este país contém 30 estados e cada um deles adota uma religião diferente. Cada estado é responsável pela construção de igrejas nos países do mundo, adotando sua religião. Cada estado é dividido por um oceano de 70km, para evitar guerras e disputas religiosas. Todos respeitam a fronteira. Quem nasce nesse país é chamado de Baruch.

E por último, temos o País do Éden. É um País considerado neutro diante todos os outros. Nele não se produz nem gerencia nada. Ele apenas recebe os benefícios dos outros países. Porém, é um lugar bastante rico e ótimo para se morar, comparando com os outros países. É neste país, onde Haruki e sua família moram. Quem nasce nesse país é chamado de Elpis. Sobre os outros países, eu não sei muito, mas são países pouco desenvolvidos.

A família de Haruki é composta por 3 membros, que são, Haruki Hikaru, sua irmã mais velha adotiva Tsubaki Hikaru, e nosso tio adotivo Samuel Hikaru, mas todos o chamam de Tio Sam. "Foi Tio Sam quem me salvou naquele dia. Minha irmã me contou que ela também foi salva por ele. Ela estava presa em uma rocha e ele a tirou de lá. Tsubaki tinha 10 anos quando foi salva. Na época da constituição do novo mundo ela tinha 18 e atualmente tem 20. Depois que Tio Sam nos salvou, ele viu que não tínhamos para onde ir e decidiu nos adotar. Assim, ficamos com o sobrenome dele".

Com a ajuda de Tsubaki e de Haruki, Samuel conseguiu construir um grande restaurante onde servem comida japonesa. Samuel faz a comida enquanto Tsubaki lava os pratos. Agora que Haruki completou 16 anos, está ajudando a família no negócio. Com o novo governo, quando qualquer pessoa completar 16 anos, já terá aprendido tudo o que for necessário para a vida e já pode ingressar na vida de trabalho. No caso de Haruki, ele trabalha como o garçom do restaurante.

Haruki! Por favor, pare de ficar sonhando no mundo da lua e atenda a mesa 05! – Disse Samuel, da cozinha do restaurante.

Ah, sim! Desculpe! – Haruki anota o pedido do cliente e vai até a cozinha anunciar. Tsubaki também estava lá. – Tio Sam, eles irão querer uma porção de Sushi...

Ok garoto, bom trabalho. Por hoje é só. - Disse Samuel em um tom orgulhoso.

Hã? Como assim por hoje é só?... São 19:38... Ainda restam 2 horas pro restaurante fechar no horário normal...

Esqueceu-se de que dia é hoje? – Perguntou Tsubaki

... Que dia é hoje? – Perguntou Haruki, curioso.

Hoje é o dia do seu aniversário, Haruki! Ou melhor, o dia em que nós resgatamos você! – Disse Samuel, estufando os peitos. Ele diz "resgatamos", pois ele o salvou e Tsubaki ficou cuidando de Haruki.

Parabéns, Yuki! – Tsubaki chama seu "irmão" de Yuki.

Ah nossa, é mesmo! Eu havia me esquecido... Obrigado... E os presentes? – Haruki esboçou um grande sorriso.

O meu presente já está dado. E será sair do trabalho mais cedo!

Nossa, Tio Sam, obrigado, não sabe como esse presente é importante... – Mas no fundo, Haruki pensava: "Ora essa, seu velho gordo"!

O meu presente está aqui, Yuki. Foi um colar que eu mesma fiz. – Disse Tsubaki. O colar tinha uma lua e um pentagrama estampados em madeira.

Ah, obrigado Tsubaki! É lindo. – Haruki coloca o colar em seu pescoço. - É um presente muito importante para mim.

Bom, agora que você tem 2 horas a mais pra descansar no dia, o que vai fazer? Vai sair por aí? – Perguntou Samuel.

É, acho que vou dar uma voltinha lá fora.

Hmmm, então acho que lhe darei um presentinho extra. Tome. – Samuel tirou do bolso 300 Zens, equivalente à 150 euros e os deu para Haruki.

Nossa, obrigado Tio Sam! – Disse Haruki, contente.

Nunca se sabe não é? Quem sabe você encontre uma gatinha aí na rua e precise de um dinheirinho pra pagar comida, presente ou até motel... – Samuel fazia cara maliciosa.

O Yuki ainda é muito novinho pra essas coisas, Tio! – Disse Tsubaki, irritada.

Não se preocupem. Não farei nenhuma besteira. Estou indo, obrigado! – Haruki vai para seu quarto trocar de roupa.

... O Haruki está crescendo, não está? – Samuel comenta com Tsubaki.

Sim. – Tsubaki Responde.

Espero que o futuro dele seja brilhante e seja um adulto cheio de energia pra dar e vender.

Por isso você o chamou de Haruki, certo?

Hehe, correto. – Continuaram conversando.

Estava nevando. Haruki vestiu ás pressas um casaco de seu Tio e foi embora. O cenário coberto de neve que a cidade utopia tinha, lhe trazia nostalgia de uma pessoa que Haruki amava. O nome dela é Saki Kogane, ela tem 15 anos. Tem uma forte expressão séria no rosto e é uma menina muito misteriosa. Haruki a conheceu, numa festa de fim de ano. Ficaram conversando em cima de um morro próximo ao Lago Pegasus, que é o parque mais famoso da cidade, observando as estrelas e debatendo sobre o futuro de cada um. Mas a relação entre os dois é apenas amizade e Haruki não sabe ao certo se ela gosta dele. Além do que, Saki ainda está estudando e eles mal se vêem. "Estava pensando em comprar algum presente pra ela com esse dinheiro que Tio Sam me deu", pensou Haruki. De repente, alguém conhecido chega perto de Haruki e fala com ele.

Hã? Haruki... ? –

Ah O-oi Saki! – Falou Haruki, surpreso com a visita de sua amiga.

O que está fazendo aqui...? Por que não está trabalhando no restaurante?

A-Ah, Tio Sam me deu uma folga hoje... Ahaha... – Ficou bobo.

Ah, isso me lembra... Feliz aniversário, Haruki! – Sorriu.

He-Hein? Como você sabe que é o meu aniversário?

... Sua irmã me contou.

Ah, entendo... – Haruki parecia desapontado.

... Desculpe-me Haruki, não deu tempo de comprar um presente pra você...

N-Não precisa se desculpar, não é nada...

Mas desculpe mesmo. Vou arranjar uma maneira ótima de recompensá-lo. Eu insisto.

Tá bom... Então estarei esperando! – Por um momento, os dois ficaram calados. Enquanto isso, uma tv de um bar estava anunciando o seguinte:

São 19:49 e você tem agora notícias conosco do Jornal NW. Um grande raio de luz foi avistado hoje em vários cantos do planeta. Parece ser uma estrela cadente gigante. Não perca a oportunidade de ver tamanha beleza. Agora sobre o jogo de futebol hoje no estádio Euthymius... – Saki parou de sorrir e voltou a ficar séria.

... Então finalmente chegou esse dia...

He-hein? – Disse Haruki.

Não é nada. Bom, felicidades, Haruki. Como tenho um compromisso no momento, depois nos falamos. Até mais! – Saiu apressada. Os olhares de Haruki se perdiam a cada passo que ela dava. Ele foi embora daquele local, sem prestar atenção no resto da matéria jornalística.-

... E escapou hoje da prisão o perigoso criminoso Adolf Melville, conhecido por construir ARM'S ilegais e ter causado um ataque terrorista no segundo ano da colonização do novo mundo. Aconselho que todos fiquem em suas casas até esse bandido ser preso pela EMBLEM. Todos os agentes já estão a sua procura. Para maiores informações...

Haruki estava com uma cara de bobo feliz, saltitando pela rua. Estava indo para o monte perto do Lago Pegasus, para ter algumas nostalgias do dia em que ele e Saki se conheceram. É um parque freqüentado por casais de Namorados. Haruki criava expectativas, sobre se ele e Saki formavam um casal legal. Por acaso, o parque estava completamente deserto, coisa que é raro.

.Haruki procurou o morro onde ele e Saki se sentaram. Quando o achou, sentou nele e olhou para o céu, para as estrelas. As estrelas brilhavam com intensidade e o céu estava limpo de nuvens. Dava para perceber que uma estrela estava brilhando mais intensamente do que todas as outras.

Haruki sentiu uma grande nostalgia. Ele sentiu de alguma forma, que aquela brilhante estrela tentava se comunicar com ele. Deixando se levar pela situação, Haruki estendeu os braços, como se quisesse abraçar a estrela.

Venha para os meus braços! – Gritou.

Subitamente, a estrela mudou seu percurso e veio velozmente em direção à Haruki. Ela acabou colidindo com a terra, acertando a grande fonte de havia no parque. Uma grande cortina de fumaça cobriu o parque completamente e uma enorme luz azul estava sendo emitida no centro dele.

Gasp! Mas o que aconteceu?! A estrela cadente caiu?! – Levantou completamente atordoado procurando saber o que tinha acontecido.

Haruki apenas enxergava aquela imensa luz azul, no meio daquela neblina toda. Estava com medo, mas ele foi ver o que era. Quando ele chegou ao local, era um enorme cristal que tinha as cores do universo.

- O... O que é isso?... Está brilhando fortemente...

Haruki tentou experimentar tocar naquele cristal, mas antes que ele o fizesse, a grande pedra se revelou um casulo, desabrochando que nem uma rosa. Dentro dele, tinha uma garota nua, aparentando ter a sua idade, com a pele azul e toda tatuada com símbolos estranhos. Haruki recuou intimidado, mas acabou voltando para perto daquele ser. Quando ele voltou, a cor da pele dela tornou-se morena.

- O-o que é você?! – Perguntei.

... Ah... – A garota parecia estar sofrendo. Haruki encostou a palma de sua mão na testa dela e sentiu um grande choque correndo por todo o seu corpo.

Nossa, isso queima! – Retirei a mão – S-Será que ela está com febre? Teve ter sido por culpa da queda...

Haruki achou que não deveria deixá-la sofrendo ali. Pensou em quando Tsubaki e Samuel o acolheram e fez o mesmo com a garota. Ele tirou o seu casaco, cobriu a garota e a carregou até o restaurante. Enquanto ele estava saindo do parque, alguém estava observando-o. Quando chegou, subiu apressadamente as escadas e entrou no seu quarto.

Ele pôs a garota em sua cama, coberta por seu cobertor e saiu do quarto apressadamente, em busca de um remédio contra a febre e de roupas limpas. No caminho ele encontrou Samuel.

Tio Sam, Tio Sam! – falou agoniado.

O que foi garoto? O que há com essa pressa toda?

Eu preciso de um remédio para febre e de roupas novas! Aonde eu posso encontrar?

Er, aonde? As roupas estão no varal e tem remédios no meu quarto...

Obrigado! – Saiu apressadamente.

Haruki foi até a varanda do restaurante, pegar algumas roupas dele no varal. Depois subiu rapidamente até o quarto de Samuel e pegou o remédio. Quando ele abriu a porta do seu quarto, a garota estava sentada em sua cama, com os olhos e as tatuagens brilhando intensamente. Ela também estava com a parte de cima descoberta.

... Escaneando forma de vida inteligente... – Disse ela focando em Haruki, com um olhar completamente morto.

Ah, não se mova! Você!... –Haruki tentava não olhar para os seios dela.. –...Ainda não pode se mover! Você já está bem?

Analisando linguagem local... Realizando download das informações... Iniciando inteligência do sistema. – Resmunga mais algumas palavras até que seu corpo para de brilhar.

Hã... Eu acho que sua febre aumentou... – Falou assustado, se aproximando dela. De repente, ela fixa o olhar em Haruki e seu rosto fica todo vermelho.

Ah... ? – Gemeu a garota.

He-hein... ? – Respondeu Haruki com outro gemido. Os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo e acabaram gritando juntos.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

O-O que foi?! O que deu em você?! – Perguntou assustado, caindo de bunda no chão.

Pervertido! Seqüestrador! Socorro! – Ficou berrado xingamento e jogando tudo o que tinha ao redor dela. Ia jogar o cobertor, mas ela própria se interrompeu dizendo. – Ah, isso eu quero.

Qual é o seu problema? Eu te salvei daquele lugar, te trouxe aqui pra cuidar de você e você me ataca?!

Salvar-me do quê?! É você quem quer me atacar! – Continuou jogando coisas em Haruki.

Eu não quero não! Olhe ao redor! – Ela deu uma pausa. Olhou para todos os cantos do quarto e acho que sentiu que não era um lugar hostil.

... Onde estou? – Perguntou com medo.

Está no meu quarto.

Por que me trouxe aqui? – Perguntou confusa.

Er, como posso explicar... Você saiu de um enorme casulo cristalino, você tava azul, tava pelada, tava com febre... Aí achei que eu poderia lhe trazer aqui pra cuidar de você. Ah, juro que não vi nada.

... Como assim... ? Eu não me lembro de nada... O que foi que aconteceu?

... Eu sei lá, você veio como um cometa para cima de mim.

Ah, então era você naquele meu sonho...

Como disse?

... Não, nada... Não consigo me lembrar de quase nada...

... O que são essas marcas em seu corpo? Você também resmungou algumas coisas esquisitas quando acordou... Você é humana? –

Eu já disse que não me lembro de quase nada! – Põe a mão em sua testa – Não me lembro de nada...

... – Haruki olhava preocupado.

... Desculpe. Fico grata por ter me salvado. Qual é o seu nome e sua idade?

... O meu nome é Haruki Hikaru, tenho 16 anos... E você?

Não me lembro. – Faz uma cara fechada.

Ei, não é justo! Eu disse meu nome e minha idade, você também tem que dizer os seus!

Tá bom, tá legal. Deixe-me ver... –ficou calada por alguns segundos - O meu nome é... Eve. Não consigo me lembrar do meu sobrenome. E de acordo com as vagas lembranças que possuo... Tenho 15 anos. É a única coisa que consigo me lembrar por enquanto...

... – Haruki se sente familiarizado com ela, pois ele já esteve uma situação igual.– E os seus pais? Consegue lembrar deles?

Pais? ... – Imagens correram pela cabeça dela, como ruídos. -... Não sei o que é ter pais. Acho que não. Ai... – Sente um pouco de dor de cabeça.

Ah, não se esforce muito!

Tudo bem, estou bem. – A barriga dela ronca.

E-está com fome?

Er... Acho que estou com um pouco de fome...

Está bom então. Aqui estão algumas roupas minhas que trouxe para você vestir e um remédio para febre. Por favor, vista-as enquanto eu vou buscar alguns biscoitos. – Haruki deixou as roupas e o remédio ao lado da cama e saiu do quarto. Eve observava atentamente todo o cenário.

Quando Haruki chegou na cozinha, em busca de biscoitos, Samuel o repreendeu.

Aháá, o que você está fazendo? Eu ouvi gritos.

Ah, estou procurando por... Biscoitos! – Peguei um pote e amostrei para ele.

Não mude de assunto, menino! – estava pressionando Haruki.

Ma-mas...!

O que está acontecendo lá em cima? Você está escondendo alguma coisa de nós?

Eeeer...! É UMA GAROTA! – Acabou escapando. Haruki é péssimo em esconder as coisas.

U-uma garota? Você disse uma garota?! – Fez uma expressão séria.

S-sim... – Samuel agarrou Haruki pelos ombros e lhe disse.

VAI FUNDO, MOLEQUE!

Quê...

Não se preocupe, lhe darei cobertura para que Tsubaki não perceba. Só seja um pouco mais gentil com a garota, pois pelo grito dela, deve ter doído bastante.

Eer...

Vai logo e aproveite sua noite com sua namoradinha, hahaha! – Samuel deu em Haruki um tapa na bunda, para que ele fosse logo. Sem perder tempo, Haruki subiu com o pote de biscoitos.

Eram 20:54. O restaurante já estava chegando perto de seu horário de fechar. Quando Haruki voltou para seu quarto, cheguei lá, Eve já estava vestida, olhando para a janela e vendo a neve cair, com um olhar triste. Haruki inventou um comentário para descontrair.

... É tão bonito ver a neve cair que até comove, não é?

... Não sei direito o que é me comover, ou se estou me comovendo... Não sei direito o que eu sou...

... Esqueça isso, aqui estão os biscoitos. – Haruki entrega o pote à Eve.

Ah, obrigada. – Abriu o pote de biscoitos e começou a devorá-los numa velocidade incrível. Voltou a observar pela janela, a neve caindo.

O que está observando?

A neve caindo, não é óbvio? –

Ah, sei... Você tomou o remédio? Parece ter melhorado da febre...

Não precisei tomá-lo, já estou melhor. – Haruki havia ficado surpreso com a melhora dela. Ele tentou sair do quarto para fazer algo, quando Eve o parou. – Espere, fique aqui.

Hein? Por que?

É perigoso ficar lá fora. Melhor você continuar aqui dentro comigo. Não estou tendo uma boa sensação quando olho para lá fora. – Continuou a devorar os biscoitos.

... Tá bom. – Não fazia idéia do que ela estava falando, mas ele achou melhor seguir o conselho dela. Os dois ficaram lá, em silêncio.

Enquanto isso, no restaurante, um cliente nada comum chega. Como Haruki não estava lá, Tsubaki estava servindo como Garçonete.

Olá senhor, boa noite e seja bem vindo ao nosso restaurante. – Disse Tsubaki, com entusiasmo.

Boa noite... – Disse o cliente, ríspido.

O que gostaria de pedir? Recomendo um Yakisoba com uma porção de Sushi.

Nada disso, obrigado.

Então, o que deseja para o jantar?

... – Ficou calado por um tempo, deu umas gargalhadas e olhou para Tsubaki com um olhar feroz. - ... O que eu quero... É VOCÊ!

O freguês levantou da mesa com agressividade e agarrou Tsubaki pelo pescoço. Ela acabou soltando um grito e Samuel apareceu da cozinha para ver o que era. Mas o braço do freguês havia se transformado em um canhão e atirou contra a parede. Por sorte, Samuel e todos os fregueses haviam ficado inteiros. Haruki e Eve acabaram ouvindo o barulho e graças ao impacto, Eve Caiu encima de Haruki. Quando os corpos dos dois se encostaram, Haruki sentiu novamente um choque que percorreu seu corpo todo.

O-O que foi isso? – Perguntou Haruki assustado.

Como eu estava pressentindo! Algo de ruim deve ter acontecido! – ela se levanta às pressas.

Mas o que deverá ter acontecido? – levantei também, abri a porta do meu quarto e lá estava o cenário: todas as mesas estavam reviradas, os fregueses estavam correndo e uma parede com um buraco enorme. Tsubaki estava desmaiada e estava sendo carregada por um freguês muito suspeito.

Huhuhu, agora eu posso iniciar o meu plano. – Disse o freguês.

Tsubaki! Ei, largue a Tsubaki! – Gritou Haruki desesperado.

Ei, seu idiota! Não grite assim ou ele vai nos perceber! – Disse Eve, com um pouco de medo. Mas o freguês acabou os ignorando e saiu do restaurante.

... Droga! Tio Sam! – Haruki desceu as escadas com pressa para ver como o tio estava. Quando ele chegou perto do tio, ele estava passando mal. - Tio! Você está bem?

Só estou um pouco tonto... Haruki... Desculpe, não consegui segurar as pontas nem impedir que a Tsubaki fosse levada... – Disse Samuel.

Não é culpa sua! Temos que chamar a polícia!

Não acho que a polícia vá dar conta daquele homem. Ele possuía um robô gigante que parecia ser uma arma poderosa. – Contou Eve.

... Como assim? O que você sabe sobre aquele homem?! - Haruki agarrou fortemente o braço de Eve, desconfiado. - Pra onde ele levou a Tsubaki?! Como você sabia que ele viria?! Responda!

Está... Machucando... – Eve sentia um pouco de dor enquanto Haruki a segurava pelo braço. Ficou assustada diante aquela reação.

Então responda primeiro! – Já estava ficando enfurecido.

Eu... Eu não sei! Não sei de nada! Não sei porque senti aquilo! Não sei! – Começou a chorar.

Haruki... Agredir sua namorada não vai trazer a Tsubaki de volta. Ela não sabe sobre isso, então a deixe.

... Desculpe. – Haruki larga Eve - Mas... A Tsubaki pode estar correndo perigo... Droga! – Haruki bate contra a parede.

A Tv do restaurante estava ligada e intacta. Começou a passar a matéria do Jornal NW.

[...]O terrorista Adolf Melville que está foragido desde cedo, foi encontrado próximo à um restaurante de comida Japonesa e está pilotando um ARM de modelo desconhecido. Ele está com uma refém em mãos. Ele se dirigiu para o estádio Euthymius e está mantendo os torcedores e os jogadores como reféns. Novamente, peço que todos fiquem em suas casas. Os agentes da EMBLEM estão entrando em ação no momento para capturar o criminoso. [...]

... Então ele está indo para o estádio Euthymius... É aquele estádio de esportes e torneios... Fica um pouco longe daqui... Espero que a Tsubaki fique bem... – Após falar isso, Samuel desmaia.

...! E-ele morreu?! – Perguntou Eve.

Não, ele deve ter apenas desmaiado...

Ele vai ficar bem?

Vai, vai sim... Eve, eu queria pedir desculpas por ter agido grosseiramente com você.

... – Observa Haruki.

Sei que a primeira impressão que lhe dei também não foi uma das melhores, ainda mais na sua situação. Eu já estive em uma situação completamente igual e sei como é. E foi a Tsubaki quem me salvou. Não sei se é o mesmo que você sente por mim, mas ela é uma pessoa muito importante para mim.

...Ah...

Então, eu peço que você fique aqui cuidado do Tio Sam.

Hã? Como assim? Você vai aonde?

... – Haruki segura seu colar que foi dado por Tsubaki com força e fixa um olhar determinado para Eve. – Eu irei resgatar a Tsubaki, custe o que custar!

... Mas, você!

Não tente me impedir, por favor. Eu preciso salvar a Tsubaki. – Haruki sai do restaurante.

Espere! – gritou Eve.

Eve sentiu uma grande palpitação em seu coração enquanto observava Haruki indo em busca de Tsubaki, a sua "Salvadora". Do outro canto da cidade, no estádio Euthymius, vários oficiais da EMBLEM cercaram completamente o estádio. Vários pediam para Melville se render, mas ele não respondia.

Senhor Melville! Você está cercado! Liberte os reféns, entregue o modelo do ARM e venha conosco! – disse um dos oficiais.

... O que está acontecendo aqui? – Um homem com um grande uniforme chega ao local, com uma expressão nada contente.

Coronel Evan! O senhor chegou!

Sim, embora eu preferisse continuar lá no quartel tomando meu café... Qual é a situação?

O terrorista Adolf Melville que acaba de fugir da prisão, está lá dentro do estádio fazendo todos que estão dentro de reféns e possuindo um ARM modelo desconhecido. Tentamos fazer comunicações com ele, mas ele não responde!

Com o que vocês tentaram fazer contato? – Perguntou o Coronel.

Com este rádio. Nossa voz é passada por todas as caixas de som do estádio. Não tem como ele não ouvir, ele simplesmente está ignorando a gente...

Ah é? Então me passe esse rádio. – Pega o rádio - ... Alô, Mell, tá me ouvindo?

... Hein? – Melville pergunta pelo auto falante do ARM.

Ah, que bom que respondeu, seu filho de uma mãe. Tiraram-me de lá do quartel quando eu estava tomando meu café pra vir aqui cuidar de você. Espero que esteja bem arrependido. – Disse o capitão.

Coronel, não fale essas coisas! – Disse o oficial, com medo.

... Essa voz... É o Evan? – Perguntou Melville, começando a se empolgar.

Bingo. À quanto tempo, hein?

Ahahaha... Sim... Veio me fazer uma visitinha?

Não. Eu vim te levar pra sua casa, a prisão. E é bom você vir logo, pois meu café tá esfriando e eu fico muito irritado quando bebo café gelado. Aliás, como foi que você fugiu, hein?

Hahahaha, está me subestimando, Evan? Seus comparsas já devem ter lhe informado sobre que tipo de ARM estou pilotando. É o 342, foi aquele que eu próprio fiz.

Como assim, Coronel? – Pergunta um dos oficiais

Melville é um Wigburg. À uns tempos atrás, quando eu comecei a me formar no exercito, conheci ele. Ele construía ARM'S e acabou sendo um amigo meu. Só que um dia, ele construiu o modelo 342, que era não só era uma ameaça ao inimigo, mas aos companheiros também. O 342 é equipado com Gatling Guns, geradores de terremotos, e alguns equipamentos laminosos. O detalhe é que todos eles contêm uma certa substância que destrói até barras de Titânio. E os tiros e golpes eram quase todos aleatórios. Iam pra tudo quanto é lado.– explicou o Coronel Evan.

Ou seja, além de aniquilar o inimigo, eu aniquilava todos que estavam ao meu redor... Não sei por que me expulsaram após eu ter criado essa máquina... É tão... Poderosa. Amo o poder. – Melville completou.

Como pode dizer isso... ?! – Perguntou um dos oficiais, abismado.

Pois é, como pode ver, Melville é doidão. Seu lugar é na prisão, e não aqui do lado de fora. Então, seja um bom menino, deixe essas humildes pessoas em paz e volte conosco, Mell. – Disse Evan.

De jeito nenhum. Eu apenas sairei daqui com uma condição.

E qual seria... ? – Perguntou Evan.

Entregue-me o Cristal da vida e assim, sairei daqui.

Como? – Evan parecia assustado – Como assim o Cristal da Vida? O que você está tramando?

Isso não é da sua conta, Evan... Apenas entregue-me.

... E se eu recusar?

Já dá pra ter uma idéia do que vai acontecer com esses reféns, não dá? – As pessoas no estádio começam a entrar em pânico.

Maldito...! Por favor, mantenham a calma, irei pedir para que tragam o Cristal da vida!– Disse Evan.

Hehehe, Está indo muito bem, Evan... – Disse Melville.

No restaurante, uma equipe médica estava cuidando de Samuel, que estava dentro de uma ambulância. Eve estava do lado de fora, se sentindo ansiosa por algum motivo. De repente, mensagens com chiados ecoaram por toda a sua mente. "Voc...é...o sist... fun..."

Droga… O que são essas mensagens que ecoam na minha cabeça? – põe a mão na testa. – Será que estou me lembrando de algo? ... Aquele cara... – demonstra preocupação.

Nh... Nossa, que horas são... ? – Samuel acorda.

Ah, você acordou! – Eve vai em direção a ambulância. Os médicos deixam ela falar com Samuel. - Está tudo bem com você?

... Sim, a tontura passou... – Olha para Eve – Você é aquela namorada do Haruki, não é?

Hã? Não somos namorados...

Não precisa ter vergonha de me dizer, huhuhu. – Podia estar fraco, mas não perdia a piada.

Mas não somos nada disso! ...

... Onde está ele? Não o vejo por perto.

... Ele foi atrás da irmã dele.

Ah... Ele foi atrás da Tsubaki?... Sabia que ele iria fazer isso... Ele tem um grande apego à essa irmã.

... Será que ele vai ficar bem? – Perguntou Eve.

Hehe, se está preocupada com ele, não se contenha.

Hein? Mas...

Se está querendo ajudá-lo, faça. Eu fico bem aqui sozinho. Ele deve ter empacado no meio do caminho por falta de força. Aposto que Haruki se sentiria muito melhor se você fosse lá dar uma força para ele.

Dar uma força... – Eve lembra-se subitamente de algo. – Ah, é isso!

Isso o que?

Dar uma força! Eu tenho que contar algo muito importante ao Haruki, sobre quem sou! Obrigada senhor, e cuide-se! – Sai correndo de lá.

... Ok, boa sorte e não façam nenhuma besteira!

E como Samuel havia dito, Haruki havia ficado muito cansado e parado no meio do caminho, pois era muito longe para ele alcançar apenas correndo. Haruki então parou e ficou pensando se seria melhor voltar para casa e deixar as coisas com os oficiais, até que ele ouviu passos em sua direção.

Até que enfim te alcancei! – Disse Eve, ofegante.

Eve? O que está fazendo aqui? Eu disse que era pra ficar cuidando do Tio Sam!

Ele já está sobre cuidados médicos e disse que poderia se cuidar sozinho, mas o mais importante. Eu me lembrei!

E como foi que você me alcançou assim e... Você se lembrou? Do que?

Já se esqueceu, imbecil?! Eu me lembrei, que não sou uma pessoa comum!

... Óbvio, se você caiu do céu sem nenhum equipamento e continua viva, é claro que não pode ser alguém comum...

Eu sou mais do que isso! Encoste sua testa na minha, agora!

Hã? Do que você está falando... – Eve apalpou o rosto de Haruki e encostou as testas uma na outra. Haruki e Eve sentiram uma enorme e forte corrente elétrica passando completamente por seus corpos. Eve fechou os olhos e falou em voz alta.

Possessão!

Após isso, uma enorme esfera de energia cobriu os dois. Eve havia desaparecido, suas roupas caíram no chão e a aparência de Haruki havia mudado. Ele estava com os cabelos e olhos brancos,várias tatuagens haviam aparecido em seu corpo, uma asa estava flutuando atrás dele e tinha uma enorme esfera roxa em sua mão esquerda.

Wow! O que é isso, o que aconteceu? Sinto-me mais leve... – Uma voz o respondeu.

É o meu poder.

Quem falou isso? Eve, foi você? Onde você está?

Dentro de você, eu acabo de possuí-lo.

Você acaba de me o que?! – Uma luz azul saiu das costas de Haruki e tomou a forma humana, mesmo gasosa.. Era Eve, com sua pele azulada, só que sem as roupas. – UAAAI, O QUE É ISSO? VOCÊ VIROU UMA FANTASMA?! E POR QUE TÁ PELADA?! – gritou assustado.

Silêncio! Essa é a forma reprojetada de minha alma. E não estou pelada, veja, não tem mamilo. – aponta pros seios dela.

Pare, sua pervertida! – tapando os olhos –

Agora não é hora para idiotices, Hikaru!

... – destapou os olhos. – Por que você está assim então? E o que são essas listras nos nossos corpos? E como assim, acaba de me possuir? – estava confuso. – E o que é essa Adrenalina imensa que estou sentindo? Parece que o meu coração vai explodir!

Não é nada para se preocupar. É algo muito complicado pra entrar em detalhes, então, vê se entende esse resumo. Lembrei que quando eu encosto a tatuagem da minha testa em alguém, eu posso unir o meu corpo com o dessa pessoa, transportando várias informações, que fazem com que, eu e você nos tornemos um único ser poderoso. A adrenalina é comum, pois é o efeito da nossa união. São os sintomas do seu novo poder!

Hã... – Haruki fica mais confuso, pensando se era para rir agora ou mais tarde.

... Ainda não lembro direito sobre isso, mas sei que com isso, eu lhe dou grandes habilidades como super força, super resistência, vôo e entre outros.

... Ou seja, virei um Super Homem?

Praticamente isso. Está vendo esta esfera na sua mão esquerda? Ela representa uma barra de poder. Quando essa esfera roxa alcançar a cor amarela, significa que você poderá usar uma arma aleatória como pistola, canhões, espadas, entre outros. Para escolher qual arma usar, feche os olhos e você visualizará a seleção de armas que você pode usar no momento. Cada uma tem um nome diferente. Selecione as que você precisa e diga em voz alta o nome de cada uma, para aparecerem ou trocar, e elas irão aparecer em sua mão direita, então, segure firme.

É difícil de acreditar... Mas ok, entendi. Obrigado, mas por que está fazendo isso por mim?

Heh. – Eve Sorri – Você não disse que Tsubaki era uma pessoa muito importante à você pois foi ela quem havia te salvado? Pois no momento sinto o mesmo por você.

Eve... – Haruki mostra-se surpreso.

... Mas não vá confundindo as coisas. É apenas um modo de demonstrar minha gratidão por ter me ajudado. Assim como você quer salvar sua irmã, que é a sua salvadora, quero ajudar o meu salvador. Sou eu quem deve agradecer aqui, Hikaru.

Hehe. – Os dois sorriem. – Então, como faremos para chegar até o estádio?

Bom, se me lembro bem, sua velocidade aumentou em 4 vezes... Mas use as asas que estão atrás de você, para chegar lá mais rápido.

Ah, sim, as asas... – Haruki olha para trás e vê dois objetos flutuando atrás dele, que provavelmente eram as asas.. - ... Mas como devo usá-las?

É simples. Apenas imagine elas batendo e você voando e imagine o lugar pra onde você pretende ir. Entende? – A forma "fantasma" desapareceu.

É fácil falar... – Haruki imaginou as asas batendo graciosamente, mas elas deram um coice e Haruki saiu voando desordenadamente e em grande velocidade.

Enquanto isso, no estádio onde Melville estava mantendo várias pessoas como reféns, o cristal que ele havia pedido estava demorando para chegar e Melville perdendo a paciência. Chega então, um general ao local.

Mas o que diabos está havendo aqui?! – Pergunta o General Jun, que acaba de chegar ao local.

Ah, olá General. Melville está tomando posse da situação. Ele está mantendo todos no estádio de refém e apenas os libertará com uma condição. – Disse Evan.

E que condição é essa? – Perguntou o General Jun.

Ele quer o Cristal da Vida. E já mandei buscarem. – Evan coloca a mão no rosto

O quê?! O Cristal da Vida?! E por que diabos estão o obedecendo? – Perguntou o General enfurecido.

Não temos outra escolha, temos? Ele disse que mataria todos do estádio caso não trouxéssemos o Cristal para ele.

Então deixaremos os reféns sobreviverem para depois todos nós morrermos?!

... – Evan fica calado por um instante – Tem esse problema, mas a vida dos reféns no momento é mais importante que qualquer coisa. Depois iremos ver o que podemos fazer...

Gh....! – O general se calou.

Melville fala pelo auto-falante do ARM.

Mas o que há com essa demora? Onde está o Cristal? Estou perdendo a paciência! – Melville ameaça. Todos os reféns voltam a ter pânico.

Por favor, se acalmem! – Evan diz aos reféns. – Melville, pare com isso! O Cristal já está a caminho! – Evan desliga o auto falante. Depois, um oficial aproxima-se de Evan.

Coronel Evan, estamos tendo um problema na transportadora do cristal! Por alguma razão, ele está reagindo e não quer sair de sua base!

Mas o que... – Diz Evan.

Está vendo? Não há mais esperanças para aqueles reféns! Dê a permissão para abrirem fogo contra Melville! – Diz o General.

Não, espere. – Evan fica pensando em algo por um tempo.

... ? O que foi?! – Pergunta o General.

A solução... Está vindo.

O quê?

A Solução está vindo por aí, vamos sentar e esperar.

Sentar e esperar?! O que está vindo?

Não faço idéia, mas algo está vindo nessa direção e minha intuição me diz que veio para ajudar.

Sua intuição?! Mas que diabos! – O General fica super irritado* Vamos seguir agora a sua intuição?! Mas o que pensa que está fazen-

Antes que o General terminasse a frase, uma grande esfera de luz passou por todos eles e foi para dentro do estádio. Eram Haruki e Eve. Haruki estava palpitante, pois era a primeira briga em que ele ia se meter, e não era uma qualquer. Mas Haruki havia assistido muitos filmes de luta e achava que tinha alguma noção de batalha. O estádio estava completamente vazio, sem sinal do ARM nem de Melville. Haruki pousa no meio do estádio.

Chegamos... Onde está a Tsubaki? – Eve toma a forma fantasma

Hikaru olhe para lá! - Eve aponta para a arquibancada.

A arquibancada estava trancada com as grades de seguranças que foram construídas para torcedores não invadirem o estádio. Mas lá estavam todos, jogadores e torcedores, trancafiados e mantidos como reféns. Todos eles comentavam "O quê? Uma criança?" "O que a EMBLEM está fazendo?!" "Socorro!" Do lado de fora, os agentes da EMBLEM também ficaram inquietos.

Mas o que é isso? Um adolescente entrou lá naquele estádio... Voando?! E tem algo parecido com um fantasma ao lado dele! – Disse o General Jun.

Realmente, super estranho. Quem será que é ele? Vamos continuar observando.– Disse Evan.

Voltando ao lado de Haruki, ele parecia estar um pouco amedrontado, no meio daquele campo.

No-nossa, que assustador... Nunca vi a platéia desse ângulo. – Haruki recua um pouco

Não é hora para ter medo, Hikaru! Temos que continuar! Ali está a Tsubaki! – Eve aponta para o meio da platéia

Hã? Aonde? – Haruki procura, mas não acha.

Ah sim... Eu possuo uma habilidade de busca, onde você pode localizar o seu alvo com uma distância de até 50.000 metros quadrados.

Purra...

Para ativá-lo, pense em quem ou no que você quer achar e anuncie Search!

É? Tá ok. – Haruki se concentrou em imaginar Tsubaki e disse em voz alta – Search!

Os olhos de Haruki rapidamente correram para a esquerda e ele localizou exatamente onde Tsubaki estava. Ela estava no meio da enorme jaula que a arquibancada havia formado. Estava sentada com as mãos no rosto.

Tsubaki! – Haruki grita.

Todas as pessoas que estavam presas comentam umas com as outras: "Tsubaki? Ele disse Tsubaki?" "Quem é Tsubaki?" Os comentários chegaram até o ouvido dela. Tsubaki levantou-se e atravessou a multidão, para ver quem estava lá fora, no estádio.

Yuki... ? Yuki!! – Gritou Tsubaki, surpresa ao ver o irmão lá.

Tsubaki! Espere um pouco, irei te salvar! – Haruki corre em direção à Tsubaki, mas sua corrida é interrompida.

Um enorme robô apareceu de debaixo do solo, impedindo que Haruki continuasse. Haruki recuou e o robô estacionou em sua frente. O robô era oval, tinha garras enormes, 4 pernas de aço gigantes parecidas com patas de aranha e parecia ter mecanismos embutidos, sem falar no assustador vidro superior que tinha, que dentro, parecia ser um cérebro gigante. Haruki, assustado, caiu diante aquele monstro que o perguntou.

Ora, ora... Quem é você? Uma criança? Não sabia que aqui é perigoso? – Diz Melville, pelo alto falante.

A-ah! E-eu!...! – Haruki estava quase paralisado de medo.

Não se amedronte Hikaru! Estamos muito próximos de salvar sua irmã! E já que estamos aqui, não podemos voltar atrás! – Disse Eve, na tentativa de encorajar Haruki.

Eu... Eu... – Haruki gaguejou um pouco, mas mostrou confiança em si mesmo. Ele levanta e encara o ARM com uma expressão séria no rosto. - ... Eu vim levar a garota que você raptou de volta para casa!

Ora essa... E quem você pensa que é, pra chegar botando ordem assim? – Começou a se aproximar de Hikari aos poucos.

E-eu... –

Não desanime, Hikaru! Você consegue! – Disse Eve.

Eu... – Ficou calado por um momento.

E então... ? – Perguntou Melville

E QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE EU SOU, SEU IMBECIL? SOU O HERÓI DO DIA, O CARA QUE VAI CHUTAR SUA BUNDA E SALVAR TODO MUNDO! – Faz pose

A platéia que está trancada começa a fazer baderna, motivados pelo anúncio de Hikaru. Tsubaki mostra-se impressionada com a ação de seu irmão e os agentes da EMBLEM dão risadas.

Seu idiota! Também não é pra subestimar ele! – Disse Eve, agora, com medo.

O quê, pensei que eu podia me achar o gostosão... – Ficou com medo também.

... – Melville demonstra tranquilidade - Quer dizer que você é o herói, não é...

S-Si-Sim! sou eu! – Já era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

E você quer aquela gracinha de garota, não quer?

... Sim, a devolva agora.

Pois não, ali está, pode ir pegar. – Melville virou de lado e abriu passagem.

Q-Quê... – Haruki está surpreso. – Não achei que seria tão fácil assim... – Começa a correr em direção a Tsubaki.

Es-espere, Hikaru! Isso pode ser perigoso! – Disse Eve

Os agentes da EMBLEM percebem que aquilo era uma ação precipitada até demais e tentam alertá-lo, mas Haruki não ouve. As pessoas presas também dizem "Não venha!", "não se aproxime, cuidado!" Mas novamente Haruki não lhe dá ouvidos, graças a determinação em resgatar sua irmã.

Acionando um comando do ARM, Melville deu um soco na testa de Haruki, pegando ele desprevenido. Haruki saiu voando e colidiu na parede. As pessoas presas ficaram assustadas após ver isso. Tsubaki se desesperou.

Você pode pegá-la, mas só depois que passar de mim, garoto! Ahahahaaha! – Anunciou Melville. – Evan, seu maldito! Onde está o cristal?

Do lado dos agentes da EMBLEM, todos pareciam desequilibrados também, porém Evan mantinha a calma.

Mas que droga! E agora?! Aquele garoto está provavelmente morto! – Disse o General Jun, com medo.

Não estamos nem aí para você e seu Cristal, Mellzinho! Vá para o inferno! – Anunciou o Coronel Evan. Um momento de silêncio ocorreu.

Ma-mas o quê?! – Resmungou, Melville.

O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDOO?! – Exclamou o General.

Nós ainda não perdemos essa! Vá se fodeeeeeeer, Melville! – Disse Evan

Mas o que diabos você pensa que está falando, seu imbe...

Antes que Jun terminasse a frase, o braço esquerdo de seu ARM sofreu uma grande explosão. Debaixo da poeira, apareceu Haruki, segurando uma enorme pistola. As pessoas que estão trancadas vão a loucura. Tsubaki recompõe.

Mas o que diabos aconteceu?! Você deveria estar esmagado!

Vou repetir. Quem diabos você pensa que eu sou?! – Haruki aperta novamente a pistola e atinge o ARM, que capota e sofre alguns danos internos. –

Enquanto isso, do lado da EMBLEM, Jun comenta com Evan.

Co-como assim?! Como sabia que ele...

Intuição, hahaha. – Solta risadas. – Agora é com você, herói desconhecido! – Anuncia para Haruki.

Do lado de Haruki, ele comenta com Eve.

I-incrível! Senti o soco dele como se fosse um ataque de travesseiro! O que é esse poder?

É o meu poder, não já disse? – Eve pisca o olho para Haruki. – Agora vamos em frente, dar um chute no traseiro gordo dele, como você havia dito!

Sim!

Melville levanta o seu ARM, enfurecido e confuso com o que havia acontecido.

O meu braço esquerdo... – Ainda dava para movimentá-lo, mas tinha muitos danos. - Ora essa, seu pirralho nojento... Irá sofrer toda a dor que Adolf Melville poderá lhe dar!

Melville dá um longo salto com o seu ARM mirando cair em cima de Haruki, para esmagá-lo. Além da enorme adrenalina que o dava movimentos rápidos, haruki ganhou um sexto sentido que o permitia de prever o golpe do inimigo, para escapar. Quando Haruki escapou do golpe de Melville, ele veio rapidamente com outro golpe mais violento ainda. Ele deu vários socos aleatórios e vários desses soltavam balas. Haruki conseguiu desviar de vários mas um o acertou e ele caiu no chão, mas ele se levantou rápido e deu um tiro no braço direito de Melville, que sofreu grandes danos também.

Ora essa...! O que diabos é você?! Um novo modelo de ARM?! Como pode estar desviando e se recuperando dos meus golpes com tanta facilidade assim?! – Perguntou Melville.

Eu já disse, seu imbecil e vou repetir! Eu sou o herói que irá salvar o dia! – anuncia novamente.

As pessoas já tinham formado platéia para assistir a luta. Tsubaki também estava torcendo por Haruki. Melville se sente intimidado por um momento, mas recompõe.

Grrr... Não quero nem saber, irei acabar com você!

O braço direito do ARM começou a girar fortemente. Algumas engrenagens começaram a se soltar e outras foram aparecendo e se juntando. Ao redor do estágio, os oficiais da EMBLEM assistiam e comentavam.

O que é aquilo que o Melville está fazendo? – Pergunta o General.

Capitão Evan, eu conheço aquilo! É um mecanismo de troca de arma! – disse um dos oficiais observando os movimentos que o ARM que Melville pilotava fazia.

Sim, eu também sei o que é isso. Me admira saber que o General Jun não sabe o que é isso... – Responde Evan.

Ora essa, cala a boca! – Diz envergonhado, General Jun.

Agora, vamos esperar pra ver que arma nova ele vai usar... – Diz Evan, com receio do próximo ataque de Melville.

E então, a grande garra metálica direita de Melville acaba de se converter em uma lâmina gigante. A mesma coisa acontece com a garra esquerda dele.

Ahahaha! Você está perdido agora garoto! Observe o meu monstruoso poder! Você será fatiado!

Melville junta todas as patas do ARM, fazendo um pino e abre os braços deixando as lâminas paralelas. De repente, ele começa a pegar impulso e começa a girar muito rápido. Um som agudo e irritante de lâminas girando foi emitido graças aquilo e tudo que estava muito perto dele, era puxado pra cima e retalhado pelas lâminas. Menos as pessoas presas na arquibancada.

Seus movimentos eram aleatórios e sem noção e Haruki não conseguia mais prever seu próximo movimento. Haruki tentou atacá-lo com outras diversas armas que vinham em sua mente, mas nenhuma parecia surtir efeito nele. As balas eram repelidas.

Droga!! – Sai correndo feito louco. -O que eu faço? Não to mais conseguindo entender o que fazer... Em breve eu serei acertado!

Não perca o foco Hikaru, você consegue! – Disse Eve.

Falar é fácil, mas tá difícil fazer alguma coisa aqui... Se eu tivesse algum tipo de arma para usar, mas nenhuma funciona!

... Ah, lembrei de outra coisa!

O que foi?

Eu tenho um comando que se chama "Scanner". Com o Scanner, você copia o poder do oponente e pode usá-lo livremente. Talvez, se você usar aquela lâmina lá, você consiga pará-lo!

Nossa, tá certo, mas como faço isso?

Tente fixar o olhar na arma ou objeto que você deseja copiar e grite interior ou exteriormente a palavra "Scan" para o sistema começar a funcionar. Dentro de alguns segundos, a arma irá começar a formatar em suas mãos e você poderá usá-la!

Mas, fixar o olhar?! Com essa correria toda, e ele girando feito pião, vai ser difícil fixar o olhar!

Pelo menos tente!

... Tá ok.

Haruki parou de correr e ficou prestando atenção nos giros do ARM, aproveitando que ele não vinha para tentar fixar o olhar. Quando ele estava quase conseguindo, Melville veio em sua direção..

Hikaru, rápido! – Disse Eve.

Scan! – anunciou.

De repente, a grande máquina é interrompida, pois atracou em alguma coisa. A cópia da espada havia sido concluída com sucesso. Depois de ter parado o golpe, Haruki se afastou com a espada. O robô de Melville começou a dar curtos circuitos graças à parada brusca.

Malditos! – gritou Melville.

Ótimo, consegui copiar perfeitamente! – Eu disse.

Legal Haruki! E parece que essa arma é bastante eficiente contra ele! – Disse Eve.

Ok, vamos testar mais um pouco!

As garras direita e esquerda voltaram ao normal e no meio delas havia uma Gatling gun. Ele começou a atirar mas errou todas. Haruki aproveitou o momento para cortar o braço direito dele. O ARM acabou apresentando uma reação com o braço cortado e sofreu uma pequena explosão. Melville cai no chão.

Enquanto Melville estava caído no chão, Haruki aproveitou mais uma vez e cortou o braço esquerdo, o que resultou em um enorme choque dentro do ARM. Todos, inclusive os oficiais da EMBLEM, vibravam enquanto assistiam.

Aaaaaah!!! Desgraçaado!– Gritou Melville, enfurecido.

Ok, menos armas pra contar história! – Disse Haruki.

É isso aí, Hikaru! Estamos conseguindo! – Eve.

Merda, nunca fui tão humilhado assim... – Melville vai levantando o ARM aos poucos. – Quem você pensa que é, seu pirralho... Copiou a minha espada... E ainda cortou os meus dois braços...

Não é mais sua espada, agora é a minha arma, a Blame Blade! – Fiz pose de novo.

... Blame Blade? – Eve olhou para Haruki com cara de reprovação.

Ora essa, se não gostou, invente um nome melhor. – Disse Haruki, convencido.

Grr... Isso é imperdoável... Você merece a morte! – Levanta mais furioso do que nunca.

Então, o ARM abre uma porta no centro dele e um pequeno canhão aparece. Uma grande energia começa a ser concentrada e depois, é formada uma bola de luz. Rapidamente, Haruki avança para cima de Melville, mas finalmente a preocupação de Evan deu uma justa razão.

Essa não, é aquele sistema de ataque ele deve fugir! – Disse Evan.

Tarde demais. Melville já havia atacado Haruki com um grande raio de luz. Por sorte, o raio não surtiu efeito nem o furou, mas Haruki sentiu enormes dores, de como lâminas estivessem atravessando o seu corpo. Haruki se ajoelha. E a "platéia" parece um pouco nervosa.

Mas o que diabos aconteceu? Era para ele ter explodido com esse ataque! – Melville olha para um visor interior. – Ah, a energia não havia sido completamente carregada... Apenas foi carregado 12%...

Argh!! – Haruki geme de dor.

Hikaru! – Gritou Eve.

O próximo golpe será o golpe de misericórdia! Irei carregar 100%! – Melville aciona um botão e o contador começa.

Hikaru, levante! – Disse Eve.

Estou... Tentando... – Haruki avista uma gatling gun do ARM de Evan caída, como destroços. – Aquilo...

Ao redor do estádio, a tropa EMBLEM fica nervosa.

Já chega disso! Abrir fogo, dêem cobertura para o jovem se levantar! – Exclamou o General Jun, e todos obedeceram. Evan tinha tirado sua face de preocupação.

O céu ficou coberto por mísseis que rapidamente foram destruídos com outro lazer de Melville.

Nem ousem interferir! O garoto é meu, ele merece morrer!! – Disse Melville.

O laser que iria destruir Haruki estava quase em seu 100% e ele se levantava lentamente, sussurrando algo.

Morra, seu pirralho imbecil!! – Melville disparou o raio.

Um grande impacto ocorreu, destruindo várias paredes e pilares, quase ferindo as pessoas que estavam presas na arquibancada e uma grande cortina de fumaça cobriu completamente o estádio. Todos os agentes da EMBLEM que estavam assistindo, ficaram tensos com o que acabaram de presenciar, mas apenas Evan mantinha uma face tranqüila no rosto. Quando a cortina de fumaça foi embora, Haruki não estava mais lá, então, Melville comemorou.

Ahahahaha! Finalmente, matei aquele verme! Virou pó! Ahahahahaha! Estão vendo?!

A platéia e os agentes da EMBLEM entram em fúria. As pessoas presas ofendiam Melville e Tsubaki estava ajoelhada, perdida.

Seu imbecil! Assassino! Vá pegar alguém do seu tamanho! – Disseram as pessoas da platéia, enquanto jogavam lixos e outras coisas em Melville.

Melville vira-se para as pessoas da platéia e as ameaçam.

Droga! Não quero mais saber de vocês! Cansei de esperar por esse cristal! Vocês todos merecem morrer! – As pessoas da platéia se intimidam - Vocês todos agora sentirão a minha fúria e saberão o que irá acontecer com as pessoas que tentam contrariar a mim, Adolf melville!

O que é que acontece com essas pessoas... ? – Alguém que veio por trás de Melville pergunta.

Melville paralisou por alguns segundos, mas depois se virou de costas.

N... Não me diga que...! – Disse Melville, tremendo de medo.

Lá estava Haruki, com uma garra enorme no braço direito com uma gatling embutida sendo formada. Ele mirou Melville e sentiu que a energia estava pronta.

Cópia... completa! – Disparou o tiro. 12 por segundo. – Blame Gatling gun!

O ARM de Melville começou a se despedaçar em milhares de pedaços e parou de funcionar. Quando o ARM caiu no chão, Melville pergunta.

Co... Como isso foi possível... ?

Vou repetir mais uma vez. Quem você acha que eu sou? Eu sou o herói do dia! – Disse Haruki, lhe dando as costas.

A grade que estava prendendo as pessoas desapareceram e todos puderam sair. Todos vibraram fortemente a vitória de Haruki e gritavam por "Herói, herói!" Os oficiais que estavam se escondendo na frente do estádio, chegaram para render Melville, ou encontrar algo que sobrou dele. O General Jun vai ver Melville e Evan fica prestando atenção em Haruki. Haruki comenta com Eve.

Agora que esse povo entra no estádio...

Somos mais rápidos e eficientes que eles, não somos? – Eve sorriu.

Sim... E obrigado Eve, eu não teria conseguido sem você...– Esbocei um sorriso de alívio.

O quê... – cora – Ora essa, que besteira. – Dão risos juntos.

Uma multidão veio ao redor de Haruki para agradecê-lo e enchê-lo de elogios e de bênçãos.

Muito obrigado cara, você é o melhor! – Disse um torcedor

Você é o máximo, você é demais! Você é meu herói! – Disse uma torcedora.

Eu sou seu fã cara, botei maior fé em ti. – Disse um jogador.

Pode nos dizer quem é você e como conseguiu fazer aquilo? E o que é essa – Disse uma repórter que também estava presa.

Ah, er... eu... – Haruki avista Tsubaki no meio da multidão e grita por ela. – Ei, Tsubaki!

Yu-Yuki! – Disse Tsubaki, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Haruki vai voando em direção à Tsubaki, a carrega e eles saem voando de lá. As pessoas comentam.

Oh, ele pegou aquela mulher!

Ora essa, ele não passa de um mulherengo! – todos dão risada

Vai lá, Herói mulherengo! – Todos acompanham, criando uma torcida.

Os soldados da EMBLEM chamaram a atenção de Evan.

Capitão Evan, Adolf Melville está preso! Acabamos de retirá-lo inconsciente do ARM e os outros soldados já o levaram para o hospital da prisão! –

Ok, bom trabalho. A garota que foi seqüestrada acaba de ser levada pelo herói do dia, então só resta cuidar dessas pessoas que foram mantidas reféns. Vão! – os soldados cumprimentam o capitão e alguns vão embora. O general chega próximo de Evan e comenta.

Ei, foi pura sorte nada ter acontecido e aquele garoto ter chegado Evan. Se algo grave tivesse acontecido...

Mudando de assunto... General Jun, você poderia me fazer um favor?

Hm? O que?

Por favor, pesquise para saber quem essa garota que foi seqüestrada. Parece que o seu nome é Tsubaki. – Pediu Evan.

Para quê?

Aquela garota e o nosso herói mulherengo parecem ter algum parentesco. Viu como os dois se falaram?

Ah, eu não havia reparado...

Sabendo quem ela é, poderemos saber também quem o nosso herói é e que poderes são aqueles. Interessei-me muito nele e acho que podemos fazer bom uso dele.

... Tá ok, fiquei curioso para saber quem é ele também. – Os dois observaram atentamente o céu e foram embora.

Assim, Haruki e Tsubaki estavam a caminho de casa depois de um aniversário bastante aventurado. Haruki estava carregando Tsubaki e Eve estava ao seu lado, ainda na forma fantasma. O céu parecia estar limpo e mais estrelado do que nunca. Haruki sentiu uma grande nostalgia vendo aquele céu, pensando como o seu dia foi ótimo com Eve, a garota misteriosa. e seu coração começou a bater mais forte naquele momento. Ele ficou um pouco confuso, mas continuou ali. Eve comenta com ele.

Hikaru...

O quê?

Eu ainda não sei muito bem sobre quem ou o que sou... Não sei se sou um monstro ou algo ruim do tipo que possa lhe fazer mal no futuro...

... – Haruki sorri – Não acho que você seja alguém ruim. Afinal, foi graças a você que eu consegui salvar a Tsubaki.

... – Eve o observa

E se você está tão curiosa para saber disso, nós daremos um jeito. Afinal também tenho uma dúvida nesse assunto. Afinal, não sei direito quem eu sou.

Ah...

Então, já que agora temos esse poder, daremos um jeito de descobrir mais sobre os nossos passados! Você está comigo, não está?

... – Eve sorri – Sim! Pode contar comigo, "Herói Mulherengo"!

Ahaha, você ouviu o que aquele pessoal disse? – Os dois riem.

Eer... Se não estou atrapalhando nada, poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo agora? – Disse Tsubaki, super confusa.

Ah, Tsubaki! Você está bem? – Disse Haruki.

Mais importante que isso... Porque você está tão diferente? Como você está voando? E quem é essa fantasma pelada?! – Perguntou Tsubaki.

Ora essa, eu não estou pelada! Olhe, não tem mamilos!

Kyaaa, não me mostre, sua depravada! – Disse Tsubaki, tapando o rosto.

... Idiotice é coisa da família, não é...? – Disse Eve, um pouco chateada.

Ora essa, hahaha. – Disse Haruki, para descontrair.

O caminho de casa foi longo, com bastante discussão. Na volta, foi uma surpresa maior ainda com a chegada em casa. Tudo foi explicado a Samuel e a Tsubaki, embora tenha sido um pouco forçado diante a situação. Eve foi dormir no quarto de Haruki e ele dormiu no quarto de Samuel. Todos foram dormir tranqüilamente, prometendo a si mesmos nunca esquecer deste dia. O dia em que Haruki e Eve juntos deram o nascimento a um novo herói.

Só que, mal eles sabem que com isso, grandes responsabilidades virão, juntos com novos inimigos, que poderão ser até mais fortes que este último. Este é o início de uma grande jornada, em busca da verdade e de sonhos.

-Continua.


End file.
